Guardianes del Aura I: El Elegido
by Altaira Emrys
Summary: Ser un Guardián del Aura no es trabajo fácil, pero eso a Ash no le importa al ser capaz de hablar con los Pokémon, con la ayuda de una maestra estricta Ash esta listo para convertirse en el mejor, después de todo el es El Elegido, aunque aun no sepa muy bien, que significa aquello. Aura Ash, inteligente Ash, MistyxAsh.


**Capitulo 1**

 **¡Pokémon, te elijo a ti!**

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Ash de su profundo sueño. La apago bruscamente mientras se estiraba, y miraba por la ventana para controlar al huevo que su maestra le había regalado. Creía que aquel huevo seria su primer pokémon pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Un poco más despierto se levantó y se fue a bañar.

Hoy era el día más importante en la corta vida de Ash. Era el día en donde recibiría su licencia de Entrenador y también podría obtener a su primer Pokémon.

Mientras se bañaba recordó cuanto había cambiado su vida en los últimos dos años.

 **Flashbacks -Hace dos años-**

 _Ash se encontraba caminando por el arroyo que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa cuando se cruzó con una escena inusual, un Pidgey bebe con un ala rota, angustiado Ash corrió hacia el Pidgey y lo reviso, al parecer no era muy grave pero al ser un Pokémon salvaje podría ser fatal, de todas formas lo llevaría con el Profesor Oak, pero antes lo ayudaría como pudiera, cortó un pedazo de tela de su remera y ato el ala del Pidgey para que esta no se lastimara más, agarro al pequeño Pokémon y estaba por ir al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak cuando escucho una voz femenina._

 _-Oye, chico. ¿Qué haces con ese Pokémon?_

 _Ash se dio vuelta y vio a una mujer pelirroja acompañada de un Flareon._

 _-Lo estaba llevando al Prof. Oak, al parecer se rompió su ala –le contesto a la mujer mostrándole el Pidgey._

 _-Muéstramelo, se algo de medicina Pokémon, además el Laboratorio del Prof. Oak está lejos._

 _Ash le entrego el Pokémon a la mujer, y esta observo su ala, asintiendo aprobadamente ante el trabajo que Ash había hecho con el ala, cubrió al Pokémon totalmente con sus dos manos, que para sorpresa de Ash, comenzaron a brillar verdes. Unos segundos después puso al Pidgey en el suelo, soltó su ala lastimada y empujo al Pokémon para que caminara, el Pidgey la miro y estiro sus alas como probándolas, al no sentir dolor el Pokémon dio un trino feliz se elevó sobre el hombro de Ash, le pico una oreja cariñosamente como dándole las gracias y volvió a estirar las alas para irse volando._

 _-Guau, ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca vi nada parecido, el Prof. Oak nunca lo ha usado para curar a los Pokémon._

 _-Eso se llama Aura. El Aura es el poder interior de percibir las cosas con la mente. Una vez que lo aprendes puedes utilizarla para muchas cosas, una de ellas es poder curar a los Pokémon, si estos no están al borde de la muerte o algo así._

 _-Suena genial, ¿podrías enseñarme, señora…eto, eh?_

 _-Jajaja, no te dije mi nombre, chico, y tampoco se el tuyo –le dijo la mujer con los ojos brillantes de humor._

 _-Me llamo Ash Ketchum, y quiero convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon –se presentó Ash emocionado._

 _-Soy Tara y soy una Guardiana del Aura – se presentó a sí misma la mujer dándole la mano a Ash-. Humm. Ketchum, ¿eres el chico de Delia, no?_

 _-¿Conoce a mi mamá?_

 _-Algo, viajamos juntas la primera vez que participamos en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil, después nos separamos. Aunque le he enviado algunas cartas a través de los años, lo último que supe era que se había casado y tenido un hijo al que nombro Ash._

 _-Oh – dijo Ash bajando la cabeza y mirándose los pies al recordar a su padre, que hace años que no había visitado su casa._

 _-En cuanto a enseñarte a usar Aura, ¿estás seguro? Ser un Guardián del Aura es mucha responsabilidad, además de que te exigiré solo lo mejor, no me gustan los niños perezosos y vagos._

 _-¿Qué es un Guardián del Aura?_

 _-Un Guardián del Aura es alguien que viaja por el mundo haciendo buenas obras y protegiendo a los Pokémon, al ser un Guardián tu obligación siempre será proteger y cuidar de todos los Pokémon incluso de aquellos que no has capturado o no son tuyos._

 _Ash escucho a Tara con mucha atención, ser un Guardián del Aura parecía un trabajo a tiempo completo, y por alguna razón cuanto más escuchaba del tema más se emocionaba. Algo en su interior se sentía cálido al escuchar sobre el Aura, no sabía que era, pero ese algo le decía que si no se convertía en un Guardián del Aura se arrepentiría toda su vida._

 _-Señora Tara, enséñame a ser un Guardián del Aura –le dijo Ash sus ojos brillando con la determinación que lo caracterizaba._

 _Tara miro sus ojos determinados seriamente por unos minutos, cuando vio que no vacilaban ni un poco, sonrió cálidamente._

 _-Bien, Ash. Te enseñare a utilizar el Aura, porque no te explico la leyenda de los Guardianes del Aura mientras me llevas a tu casa para ver a Delia, después de todo a eso vine a mi viejo pueblo._

 _-Si –asintió el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras lideraba el camino y llevaba a su nueva Maestra a su casa._

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Ash sonrió por los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con su Maestra. Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse.

Resultaba que Tara no estaba mintiendo cuando le había advertido que no le gustaban los perezosos y vagos. Era una maestra estricta y perfeccionista que esperaba que su único alumno hasta ahora fuera el mejor.

Al principio había sido difícil, Ash no estaba acostumbrado a que le exigieran tanto pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y pudo ver los beneficios de su entrenamiento.

La primera vez que pudo sentir las emociones de un Pokémon fue el mejor momento de su vida, y nunca creyó que algo podría superar ese momento hasta que pudo hablar con el Flareon de su Maestra.

Ash termino de vestirse, salió del baño y reviso su mochila por última vez, era una costumbre que había obtenido de Tara desde las veces que lo llevaba a acampar al bosque para practicar su Aura.

Una vez que reviso todo por segunda vez, puso el huevo que su Maestra le había regalado en un incubadora y lo metió en su mochila verde mejorada con Aura. Por lo tanto no importaba cuántas cosas metiera dentro nunca se quedaría sin espacio, era una forma rara de Aura que Tara había creado.

Miro por última vez el cuarto que había sido suyo por 10 años, cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, en donde sentía a su mamá preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, mamá –saludo a su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa esperando que el desayuno estuviera listo.

-Buen día, amor. ¿Emocionado por comenzar tú viaje? –le pregunto su madre mientras le servía panqueques, un poco de tocino y huevos.

-Sí, no puedo esperar para crear mi propio vínculo de Aura. ¿Sabías que podré escuchar los pensamientos de mis Pokémon al hacerlo?

-Sí, cariño, Tara y tú me lo dijeron durante dos años.

-Cierto, perdón –dijo Ash avergonzado.

Su madre le sonrió cálidamente mientras le servía jugo de naranja.

-Me alegra que estés emocionado, pero no te esfuerces mucho o te lastimaras, no importa lo que las otras personas digan, siempre serás el mejor para mí.

-Gracias, mamá –Ash le sonrió a su madre agradecido, no importa lo que hiciera sabía que siempre contaría con su apoyo.

Una vez que termino de desayunar, se despidió de su madre besando su mejilla, agarro su mochila y se dirigió al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Laboratorio aprovecho para practicar su Aura, cerró los ojos y expandió sus sentidos. Una de las habilidades que te permitía el Aura era poder ver incluso con los ojos cerrados, también servía para rastrear algo, como por ejemplo personas, Pokémon o comida.

Diez minutos después había llegado al Laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

-Oh, Ash eres tú, te estábamos esperando –dijo el profesor mientras lo hacía entrar a la sala en donde estaban las Pokebolas, pero allí ya se encontraba una persona.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Ash, te entrene bien –le dijo sonriendo Tara.

-Maestra, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sería una buena Maestra sino estoy en el primer enlace de Aura que hace mi pequeño alumno, ¿no?

Ash le sonrió con gratitud, saber que su Maestra estaría presente le sentó bien, después de todo ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y nunca podría olvidar todo lo que le había enseñado.

-Bien, Ash, tenía planeado en dejarte en elegir uno de los Pokémon Inicial, pero Tara anoche capturo un Pokémon que estaba trayéndonos problemas y me dijo que era perfecto para ti –le explico el Prof. Oak apretando un botón de una cúpula de cristal en donde había tres Pokébolas, toco otro botón y en medio de estas apareció una cuarta Pokébola con un rayo gravado.

-Gracias, Maestra, cuidare bien de él –dijo Ash agarrando la Pokébola y dejando salir al Pokémon. En un resplandor de electricidad amarilla, salió un Pikachu. Y Ash supo apenas lo vio que ese Pokémon era perfecto para él.

-Guau, un Pikachu, es muy lindo y el mejor de todos –dijo Ash sonriéndole al Pokémon. Este lo miro con curiosidad y gracias a su Aura Ash pudo sentir que desconfiaba de él.

-Bien, Ash, sabes que hacer, hazlo lento por las dudas –le aconsejo Tara

-Si

Juntando Aura en la palma de su mano se acercó a Pikachu y lo toco, provocando que ambos fueran transportados al paisaje mental de Ash, ya acostumbrado a ello Ash le transmitió a Pikachu todas sus emociones, sueños e incluso dejo que el Pokémon viera su pasado, el joven entrenador prácticamente desnudo su alma y corazón hacia el Pokémon eléctrico. Mientras al mismo tiempo sentía las emociones más profundas de Pikachu.

 _¿Quieres ser mi amigo y mi Pokémon y ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños mientras te ayudo a cumplir los tuyos?_

Ash pudo sentir la sorpresa de Pikachu al preguntarle si quería ser su amigo. Pero unos segundos después sintió como Pikachu parecía empezar a sentir respeto y aceptación.

 _Si, si hay un entrenador digno de seguir eres tú._

 _Eso significa que aceptas el vínculo de Aura._

 _Si, acepto._

Apenas Pikachu acepto el vínculo Ash sintió como si una cuerda atara a Pikachu a su mente. Sonrió emocionado sabiendo que aquello era el Vínculo de Aura que acababan de formar.

Saliendo de su paisaje mental, Ash observo a Pikachu que lo observaba emocionado, para luego saltar de la mesa hacia su hombro y acariciar su mejilla con la suya. Ash sonrió enormemente acariciándolo.

-Veo que el vínculo fue perfecto –le dijo su Maestra.

-Sí, Pikachu y yo ahora somos amigos.

-Bueno Ash, al parecer Tara tenía razón, Pikachu es perfecto para ti.

-Deberías escucharme más seguido, Prof. Se de estas cosas –dijo Tara con petulancia.

-Sí, sí. En fin Ash, aquí están tu Pokédex y tus Pokébolas

-Gracias, Prof. Oak –dijo Ash agarrándolos.

-Bueno Ash, te acompañare afuera, hay una sorpresa esperándote –le dijo Tara mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida.

Afuera del Laboratorio había un pequeño grupo de personas animando por él, y a la cabeza se encontraba su madre.

-¡Vamos Ash, vamos!

-Ash estoy orgullosa de ti, por fin vas a realizar tu sueño de ser un entrenador Pokémon. Pero sabes mi amor, voy a extrañarte mucho, mi pequeño hijo. –dijo Delia entre lágrimas.

-Yo también te extrañare, mamá. –le aseguro Ash abrasándola.

-Oh, ¿ese es tu Pokémon?

-Sí, este es Pikachu –dijo Ash acariciándolo mientras se lo enseñaba a su madre.

-Oh, es muy lindo. Pero no debería estar en su Pokébola.

 _No me gusta estar dentro de esas cosas_ , gruño el Pokémon.

 _Está bien, no te obligare a estar en una_ , le respondió Ash tranquilamente.

-Oh, a Pikachu no le gustan las Pokébolas.

-Ya veo.

Después de agradecerles a todos sus vecinos que lo vinieran a despedir y darle un último abrazo a su madre y un adiós a su Maestra, Ash empezó a caminar para alejarse de Pueblo Paleta, cuando estaba un poco lejos su madre le grito:

-Por cierto, no te olvides cambiarte tu ropa interior todos los días.

Ash se cayó mientras Tara se reía junto a sus vecinos y Pikachu parecía confundido.

P. O. K. É. M. O. N.

Ash y Pikachu llevaban caminando varias horas por la carretera hacia la Ruta 1 cuando decidieron detenerse para descansar. Habían estado conversando bastante para poder conocerse mejor y haciendo planes de como entrenar para volverse más fuertes.

Apoyando su espalda contra un árbol que daba buena sombra, Ash se sentó sacando un poco de comida Pokémon para Pikachu y un sándwich para él.

-Ahora que lo pienso me olvide de escanearte con mi Pokédex –dijo Ash señalando a Pikachu con dicho aparato.

 **Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Puede generar ataques eléctricos desde los coloretes eléctricos localizados en sus mejillas. Este Pikachu es masculino y tiene la habilidad Pararrayos. Conoce los movimientos Impactrueno, Ataque Rápido, Onda Trueno, Agilidad. Este Pikachu también posee el Movimiento de Huevo Placaje eléctrico.**

-Guau, esos son buenos movimientos, sin lugar a dudas eres muy fuerte.

 _Gracias._

De repente ambos escucharon un Pokémon caminando hacia ellos.

-Eh, un Pidgey –dijo Ash sorprendido.- ¿Qué dices Pikachu quieres pelear?

 _Sí,_ dijo emocionado el ratón amarillo

-Bien Pikachu, usa Impactrueno.

Pikachu se acercó al Pidgey y le envió un pulso eléctrico paralizando al pequeño Pokémon volador. Ash aprovechando que estaba debilitado le envió una Pokébola que lo absorbió, se movió tres veces antes de que sonara el clip de una captura exitosa.

-Bien hecho, Pikachu, tenemos a nuestro primer amigo.

 _Genial._

Decidiendo vincularse con su nuevo Pidgey mas tarde, Ash termino de comer su sándwich y espero que Pikachu terminara de comer y volvieron a empezar a caminar.

-Bien, Pikachu, estaba pensando que podríamos encontrar un lago para capturar un par de Pokémon de Agua, según leí antes de empezar mi viaje, el primer Gimnasio es de Pokémon de Roca, y tienes una fuerte desventaja a esos tipos a menos que te enseñe Cola de Hierro, que vamos a enseñarte, pero no hay prisa, no quiero que te lastimes por intentar aprender un movimiento demasiado rápido.

 _Está bien._

Llevaban caminando unos minutos cuando otro Pokémon apareció ante ellos.

-Eh, un Spearow, ¿Qué dices Pikachu quieres capturarlo?

 _Si, vamos a hacerlo._

-Bien, Pikachu lánzale el Impactrueno más fuerte que tengas seguido un Ataque Rápido.

Pikachu dejo salir de su pequeño cuerpo un pulso eléctrico que hizo gritar de dolor al Spearow, para después envestirlo a una segadora velocidad, que provoco que el Pokémon terminara golpeado contra un árbol.

Sin perder tiempo Ash tiro la Pokébola, que absorbió al Spearow moviéndose tres veces y declarando una captura exitosa.

-Bien, hecho Pikachu, toma aquí tienes un poco de comida por tu buen trabajo –dijo Ash felicitando a su pequeño amigo.

 _Gracias, Ash._

-Bien, sigamos nuestro camino con suerte podremos llegar al Lago cerca de Ciudad Verde hoy si seguimos caminando a este ritmo.

 _Hummm_ … Pikachu hizo sonido de comer.

P. O. K. É. M. O. N.

Llevaban caminando un rato cuando llegaron a una pequeña cascada que descendía a un hermoso lago.

-Bien, Pikachu estás listo para capturar nuevos amigos.

 _¡Sí!_

Ash bajo las rocas buscando un buen lugar para comenzar a pescar cuando en el lado de enfrente del lago vio a una niña pelinaranja pescando, por el tipo caña que usaba se notaba que tenía experiencia en capturar Pokémon de agua.

Preguntándose si era amigable Ash uso su Aura para tantear sus emociones. Lo primero que sintió que la definía era determinación, deseo de ser la mejor y un cariño extremo por el océano. Sus sentimientos eran bonitos, y por un momento Ash sintió que había conocido a una persona que amaba a los Pokémon tanto como él. Sonriendo tranquilamente decidió acercarse y presentarse, ¿quién sabia tal vez podría darle algunos consejos sobre Pokémon de Agua?

-Hola ¿Has podido pescar algo todavía?

-He atrapado un par de Goldeen.

-Genial, soy Ash, por cierto –dijo dándole la mano.

-Misty –dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Bueno, Misty ¿te molesta si pesco a tu lado?

-Claro que no, mientras no espantes a los peces eres bienvenido.

-Gracias.

Sentándose al lado de la pelinaranja, Ash saco la caña de pescar que su maestra le había regalado para Pascuas. Tiro su línea al agua y espero.

-Y dime Misty ¿te especializas en Pokémon de Agua?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Por tu caña de pescar, es una caña especial que usan los entrenadores de Pokémon de Agua.

-Oh –dijo Misty avergonzada-. Supongo que es obvio. Si me especializo en Pokémon de Agua, mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de este tipo, creo que los Pokémon de Agua son hermosos.

-Creo que todos los Pokémon son hermosos –dijo Ash divertido por la diatriba de su nueva amiga.

-¿Y tú Ash? ¿Te especializas en algún tipo de Pokémon?

-Aun no, recién hoy empecé mi viaje, y supongo que me gustaría atrapar cualquier tipo de Pokémon, no tengo problemas con ello.

-Me parece bien –dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Después de su pequeña conversación se sentaron en silencio, esperando que algún Pokémon pescara.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y aún no había aparecido nada, Ash estaba por quedarse dormido cuando su caña dio un fuerte tirón. Emocionado tiro de esta como su maestra le había enseñado. En su anzuelo se encontraba un Poliwag.

-Pikachu, Ataque Rápido seguido de Impactrueno.

 _Lo tienes._

Pikachu ataco al Poliwag como Ash le había ordenado venciéndolo fácilmente, el entrenador pokémon tiro la Pokébola capturando de forma rápida al Pokémon renacuajo.

-Sí, tenemos un Poliwag, bien hecho Pikachu.

 _Si, lo hicimos_ , dijo Pikachu arrojándose a los brazos de Ash.

-Felicidades ustedes dos –dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Misty –le respondió Ash con una gran sonrisa.

Más feliz que hace un momento el chico volvió a sentarse para seguir pescando. Para el final del día Ash había capturado unos Goldeen y Magikarp, pero decidió dejarlos libres. Cuando empezó a juntar sus cosas para irse, su caña dio otro tirón, con curiosidad tiro de ella fuerte para descubrir que su anzuelo había atrapado un Shellder.

-Un Shellder –dijo Ash sorprendido.- Bien Pikachu, usa tu Impactrueno más fuerte.

 _Ok._

Pikachu dejo salir un pulso eléctrico poderoso golpeando al pequeño Pokémon, provocando que gritara de dolor. Sin esperar a que se recuperada, Ash le tiro una Pokébola capturándolo al instante.

-Bien hecho, Pikachu, ya tenemos dos Pokémon de Agua.

-Pikachu es muy fuerte a pesar de ser un Pokémon Inicial –opino Misty asombrada.

Ash le sonrió a Misty y le estaba por decir algo cuando una gota callo en su cara.

-Oh, se largara a llover, será mejor que nos pongamos a cubierto –dijo Ash con un ceño fruncido.

-Tienes razón, no me gustaría mojarme mucho, podríamos resfriarnos.

Misty estaba empezando a guardar sus cosas cuando su caña dio un fuerte tirón, asombrada tiro del anzuelo provocando una gran ola de agua, en la punta de su caña se encontraba un enojado Gyarados.

-Misty ten cuidado –le dijo Ash con cautela, pero al parecer la chica no lo escuchaba, estaba totalmente paralizada, el Gyarados rugió cargando un Hiperrayo.

Ash asustado corrió hacia Misty empujándola hacia un costado cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras juntaba Aura en todo su cuerpo para hacer una esfera alrededor de ambos. Al ver hacia atrás vio como Pikachu trataba de llamar la atención del feroz Pokémon pero no parecía estar resultando. De hecho estaba logrando que el Pokémon enloqueciera y empezara a dar vueltas y arrojar Hiperrayos en todas direcciones destruyendo los árboles.

Ash miro frenéticamente alrededor intentando encontrar una manera de salir vivo de allí, cuando el cielo se ilumino con un rayo.

-Eso es.

 _Pikachu, ¿me escuchas?_ , dijo Ash mentalmente hacia su Pokémon.

 _Ash, ¿estás bien?_

 _Si, Pikachu intenta lanzarle el Impactrueno más poderoso que puedas a Gyarados_ , le dijo Ash pensando en un plan.

 _Ok._

Cuando Pikachu lanzo su Impactrueno el cielo se ilumino y un rayo cayó encima del Pokémon recargándolo y haciendo su ataque más poderoso. El poder era tanto que derroto por completo al Gyarados e hizo que cayera inconsciente. Sin esperar un instante Ash lanzo una Pokébola al descomunal Pokémon capturándolo.

-¿Ash? –pregunto una voz femenina.

-Misty, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mirando la burbuja de Aura en donde se encontraban. Ash había tirado la Pokébola desde dentro de la burbuja por las dudas, no quería poner en peligro la vida de Misty.

-Es una burbuja de Aura, te protege de la mayoría de los ataques pokémon.

-Oh, ¿Qué es el Aura?

-El Aura es el poder interior de percibir las cosas con la mente.

-Nunca había escuchado sobre ello, pero me alegra que supieras usarlo, prácticamente salvaste mi vida.

Ash le sonrió mientras desarmaba la burbuja de Aura y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que después de esto somos amigos –le dijo riéndose Misty.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron mutuamente. Ash sintió que Pikachu subía a su hombro y lo acaricio con mucha gratitud.

 _Estuviste genial, amigo._

 _Me alegro que estés bien, me asustaste por un momento._

Ash iba a decirle algo a su amigo, cuando un hermoso trino hizo que mirara para arriba.

El cielo se estaba despejando dejando a la vista un hermoso arcoíris mientras un hermoso Pokémon volador pasaba por él. Ash abrió los ojos aturdido dándose cuenta que era Ho-oh, un pokémon legendario.

-No puede ser, es Ho-oh.

De repente Ash escucho una hermosa voz femenina dentro de su mente.

 _Es un placer conocerte al fin Elegido, te deseo suerte en tu viaje y te doy mi bendición._

Ash y Pikachu se quedaron aturdidos sin comprender la mitad de las palabras de Ho-oh.

-¿Qué clase de Pokémon era ese? Nunca lo había visto –pregunto Misty también aturdida.

-Era Ho-oh, un pokémon legendario.

Misty miro a Ash asombrada.

-Increíble.

-Sí, escuche que solo se revela a los entrenadores que son puros de corazón.

Ambos chicos observaron el cielo por un momento perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde, quiero curar a Gyarados, seguro quedo muy lastimado después del Impactrueno de Pikachu.

-Tienes razón, vayamos.

Y de esa forma Ash y Misty junto a Pikachu emprendieron el camino hacia Ciudad Verde.


End file.
